Homecoming
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Sometimes, your family can be harder to face than any foe. Fran/OC, (OFC) femslash, yuri, etc. Two shot and part of a series that I'm starting centered around this pairing.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm not even finished with either of the meetings one shots for Ashe or Fran, but I just got to the part with the Eruyt Village, and I had planned to do this one from the start. So, to avoid having to find any of the cutscenes on youtube, I'm doing it now. Sorry for any OOCness, but let's be honest, it's completely unavoidable in my writing. Even Dragon ends up OOC, and she's mine to begin with -_-

**ThereIsNotEnoughOCFemslashInTheWorld**

_**Pairing: **_Fran/Dragon (OFC)

_**Universe: **_Final Fantasy XII, Also same universe as Chocolate.

_**Warnings: **_Femslash. Meh.

**No,Seriously,MorePeopleShouldWriteIt**

At first, Fran refused to come with us into the village. When I asked why, she simply said "I am not welcome." and would say no more on the subject. Not even to me. I also offered to stay there with her, and I meant it when I offered, despite the burning curiosity, but she would have none of that either. So, the other seven of us, currently including Larsa, traveled through the village, purposely ignoring the unwelcoming and sometimes downright hostile stares of the Viera as we went, Vaan and Balthier taking the lead, Larsa and Basch on either side of Ashe, in the middle, and Penelo and I in the rear.

Of course, none of us noticed ourselves being surrounded by the Viera until it was too late. After an uncomfortable not-quite staring contest, Vaan, of course, was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, um, Mjrn lives here, doesn't she? We're here to see her." Somehow, I feel like they all already knew that. Just a feeling. None of the Viera answered, they just continued to stare at us, expressions all unreadable, and suddenly I realised why Fran was so hard for me to read.

"You will leave now." A voice interupted, and all of our heads snapped in that direction, to see another Viera, wearing black and pink, walking down the steps of some home or other such building. She gazed at each individual in the party, until her gaze abruptly locked on me and stayed there. "It is not allowed for Humes to walk on these grounds."

"We'll go, as soon as we see Mjrn." Vaan stubbornly insisted, not backing down despite her stony stare.

"If you can find her." The Viera challenged, still looking at me in such a way that I almost took a step back.

"We're not leaving until you let us see her." Vaan restated. When the Viera neither backed down nor even acknowledged that he had spoken, he turned around. "Fine, we'll look for her ourselves." Our group took that as a sign to turn around and walk away, finally allowing me to end the impromptu staring contest, just in time to see our Viera walking calmly, if a bit stiffly, through the others of her kind.

"I've heard the voice of the wood. She says Mjrn is not in the village." She told us, voice subdued ever so slightly. "Jote, where has she gone?" She asked the other Viera, Jote, barely acknowledging us as she walked past us as well.

"Why do you ask?" Jote shot back, walking to meet my Viera, "The wood tells us where she has gone. Or... Can you not hear her." I couldn't tell if her tone was mocking, curious or sympathetic." Fran didn't answer. "So you cannot. Your ears are dull from hearing _their _harsh speech, I think." She hissed, and it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was refering to.

"Viera who have abandoned the Wood are Viera no longer. Mjrn too has left her embrace." She glanced at me, and I felt accusation in that look, though I couldn't figure out why it was directed at me.

"And you forsake them in turn?" Balthier asked.

"It is the will of the village." She replied. "Viera must live always with the Wood. So is the Green Word, and so is our law." She switched her gaze from me to Fran as she finished. Fran remained silent, but even from several feet away I could see how tense she was and I wished that there was something I could do. Luckily, Vaan interupted.

"We'll let you worry about your laws. Just do us a favor and stay out of our way. We'll find her ourselves." Instead of immediately replying the Viera cocked her head to the side, as if listening for something. After a moment, she spoke.

"Our sister has left the Wood and gone west. She wanders among men who hide themselves in clothes of cold iron. Thus to me has the wood spoken." She relayed, then immediately turned to leave.

"The Viera may begin as part of the Wood, but the Wood is not the only end we may choose." Fran said softly. Jote froze for a moment, before turning back to us.

"And I assume this end includes the mate the Wood graciously gifted you within the world of the Humes?" She outright glared straight at me, and I actually took a step back. This seemed to satisfy her, for she abruptly turned and strode away from us.

"The mate that I never would have met had I not left?" Fran challenged before, just as abruptly, she turned around also and walked back the way that we had come. She didn't look at any of us as she walked past, but when she reached me, she turned me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, not violently, but forcefully, and kept walking. Whether the others were following or not, I had no clue. Of course, they might just be standing there in shock, after all, it was rather obvious who the "mate" that the two spoke of was, and since none of them, save Balthier, knew anything about me being her mate... I suppose they had to find out eventually, right?

**ThereShouldBeACommunityOrSomething...OrIsThereAlre adyOne?**

Like with Queen-Consort, there will actually be a second part to this. Also like Queen-Consort, I will probably write it before I post the first part, so you most likely won't have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright my lovelies, here is the second part of Homecoming. Enjoy!

**IFreakingLoveSummer**

This time, Fran led the way through the Eruyt Village, with Mjrn at her side, and for once I opted to stand beside her, a little closer than I would have stood next anyone else, rather than in the rear, where I normally stayed. Jote and a few other's stood ahead, waiting for us, it seems.

"I heard the Wood's whispers. Take it." The Viera said harshly and even a bit bitterly as one of the other Viera stepped forward. "Lente's Tear is a permission." The Viera handed a necklace with some sort of blue stone to Vaan.

"Pass through the woods and leave. To other places go." Jote commanded, and Vaan sighed and turned to leave, before Mjrn rushed forward.

"That cannot be all!" The soft-voiced Viera spoke, "I saw it when I left the village. Ivalice is changing. How can the Viera stand and do nothing at all?" She asked, desperation colouring her tone.

"Ivalice is for the Humes. The wood alone is for us." Jote snapped harshly.

"But that is wrong!" Mjrn pressed onward, "How can we just hide here in the trees when all the world outside is on the move!?" She paused, seeming to debate something for a moment. "I, too, wish to live freely- To leave this Wood!"

"Do not do this." Fran interupted. "You must remain away from the Humes. Stay with the Wood. Live together with the Wood." I just barely detected a hint of longing in her otherwise emotionless tone. "This is your way." She finished bitterly.

"But Fran- my sister..." Sister? I suppose that explains the not-quite closeness that the two clearly shared.

"I am no longer of you." She interupted again. "I have discarded Wood and village. I won my freedom. Yet my past has been cut away forever. No longer can my ears hear the Green Word." She no longer bothered to disguise the longing in her tone. "I was alone for fifty years before I found my mate, and it could be much longer before you find yours, if you do. Do you want that solitude, Mjrn..?"

"Sister..." Mjrn trailed off, speechless.

"No, Mjrn, only one sister remains to you now. You must forget my existence." Mjrn stared at her a moment, before she shook her head in denial, face scrunching in pain as she turned and fled. The two stared after her for a moment before Jote began to speak again.

"I am sorry to make you do this." And, surprisingly, it actually sounded like she was.

"She goes against the laws of the wood. I threw down these laws. It is better that I do this. Better I than one who must uphold these laws herself." Fran murmered. Jote sighed, and dismissed the remaining Viera, which caused me to realise, suddenly, that the rest of our party had walked down to the end of the bridge, probably to give Fran some privacy with her estranged family. I should probably do the same...

"I have a request. Listen to the Wood's voice for me." Yeah, I should definitely leave. This was clearly a private moment. However, I had couldn't even take a step backwards, because suddenly Fran's hand darted out and caught my own, though she didn't look away from her sister when she did it.

"I fear- I fear She hates..." My Viera sounded almost devasted by the thought, more distraught than I had ever seen her, in our short time together. Her grip on my hand was painfully tight. Jote said nothing, merely nodded and cocked her head to the side, listening.

"The Wood longs for you. For the child gone from under Her boughs." Jote finally responded.

"A pleasant lie, that." Fran chuckled bitterly, and turned to leave.

"Be cautious." Jote's words stopped her once more. "The Wood is jealous of the Humes who have taken you from her." Her gaze was on me as she spoke.

"I am as them now, am I not?" Jote didn't respond. "Goodbye... sister." And with that, Fran simply turned and walked away. We were halfway across the bridge before Jote called out one last time.

"The Wood would have called her here eventually. She is not so cruel as to have chosen for you a mate that you would never have known." Other than her grip, which had gradually relaxed as we walked away, tightening up again, Fran did nothing to visibly acknowledge the statement. So, we kept walking.

None of the other's said anything as we left the village, and Fran and I quickly fell to the back of the party, as was the usual for us. It wasn't until we were almost out of the village that I realised that she had still not let go of my hand.

**IHateTheHeat,ButILoveTheDoingNothing**

Well, there you go, my Lovelies. Like it? Love It? Hate it? Feedback is, as always, appreciated but not required. Until next time, my Lovelies!


End file.
